


Danganronpa: The Vengeful Killings of Brutal Murder (and Execution)

by Zycreator123



Series: Danganronpa: Monokuma's revenge [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Brutal Murder, F/F, F/M, Fan Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Female Protagonist, Female Relationships, Killing Game Executions (Dangan Ronpa), M/M, Multi, Sex, Strong Female Characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:07:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29315310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zycreator123/pseuds/Zycreator123
Summary: Monokuma is back for one last killing game.Or should I say....a 2-part killing game?A new mastermind lurks behind the scenes with 6 traitors at their will. Will our heroes overcome the despair?Meanwhile, Haiji Towa enters the game as an AI from the DR3 characters as an attempt to stop the killing game.The mastermind did not like that.
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede & Amami Rantaro, Akamatsu Kaede & Maizono Sayaka & Mioda Ibuki, Amami Rantaro/Oma Kokichi, Amami Rantaro/Saihara Shuichi, Fukawa Touko/Naegi Komaru, Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito, Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo, Kirigiri Kyoko/Naegi Makoto, Koizumi Mahiru & Saionji Hiyoko, Kuwata Leon/Soda Kazuichi, Maizono Sayaka/Naegi Makoto, Mioda Ibuki & Tsumiki Mikan, Momota Kaito/Oma Kokichi, Momota Kaito/Saihara Shuichi, Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Series: Danganronpa: Monokuma's revenge [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2166588
Comments: 12
Kudos: 7





	1. Backstory: 1

**Author's Note:**

> The second part will be all the DR3, Despair Arc and Warriors of Hope added.
> 
> Some more notes:
> 
> \- Your least favs might kill your favorites.
> 
> \- The blackeneds will be very unexpected.
> 
> \- There will be signs that a murder will happen. Pay attention.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haiji woke up in Future Foundation for some reason. Remembering that he was looking for Komaru and Toko, he wakes down the hallway...

Hajime: No...no..it's not happening...right? It can't...

A static occured on the tv, as a white and black bear appeared as...it...stared into the camera. It spoke in a shrill voice. A body has been discovered! Now then after a certain amount of time has passed, the class trial will begin! There laid out on the bathroom floor...the lightbulb cracked...with a ladder on the bottom...with glass lodged into their eyes... There...lying in a pool- 

Hey, It's me Haiji Towa, the weird ass pedophile from UDG, and you're probably wondering how I got here. Yeah, you all despise my guts, and sadly I'm not the protagonist , beacuse if I was, I would've made this whole thing horrible for your fucking taste.

But right now you jackholes are in MY P.OV, and I do what the hell I want. So until then, sit back and relax....

And wait till Friday.

All hell will break loose.


	2. Backstory: 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haiji, now in the future foundation for some reason? He begins to find out.

Slow breathing.  
"Hah..hah..hah."

The body discovery...her...dead laying on the ground...  
All of that was going to occur.

Haiji woke up in a panic. Breathing slowly while his heart paced. He spoke out of his trauma as the stress pf the game overtook him.

"What kinda game is this?" He trembled. 

"A sick fucking game were people butcher each other...for what?" "Who the hell gets a sick fucking kick out of bloodshed? They can off each other all they want but I'm getting the hell of here. I refuse to stay with these goddamn idiots."

You might be wondering what happened, well here ya go...  
Going back into the past...

10 hours earlier...


	3. Backstory: 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fifty-Four (minus Haiji) students awaken in one abandoned buliding. Victims reuniting with their killers, new murders, new blackeneds and only 13 survivors. Drama insues and and bloodshed issues as our heroes and side-protags try and cover this evil behind it all. Will they stay sane at the hands of Monokuma and his machinations? 
> 
> And, P.S: Junko Enoshima is working with this evil.

Haiji's POV

8:00  
Future Foundation 

Haiji Towa woke up in one strange room, as he took in a sharp breath of fear and worry.  
"The fuck am I?" he chided. His eyes widened. 

"This is Future Foundation. The hell am I doing here? Well I might go look for someone."

He walked all the room were all the participants met Monokuma for the first time. There he saw everyone: Munakata, Juzo, Chisa, Tengan, Daisaku, Gozu, Izayoi, Ruruka, Seiko and Miaya. All except Mitarai. 

"These jerks. I can't stand them. They must be ones who trapped me here." Haiji grimaced as the spoke in his mind. If looks could kill, they would all be dead.

Juzo spoke first. "The hell? We got a fucking problem?

Haiji just grimaced.

"Juzo, don't waste your energy on that trash. We have bigger fish to fry. As for you, you must be Haiji Towa. We don't speak to people who hate us. Now if you can move out of my sight, that would be nice." Munakata sneered. 

(Haiji) Listen, buddy. I don't want anything to do with your trashy foundation. I woke up here for some damn reason and I wanted to see who was here. I should have been smart. And plus weren't all of you dead?

(Chisa) Okay, let's not fight. Yes, we were dead. And our situation is just the same as yours. Somehow, we're alive and I don't know if someone just revived us...or if she's back.

(Haiji) You don't mean...HER. (Chisa) Yes. Her. And here's the kicker: Toko, Hiro, Aoi, Byakuya, Kyoko, Naegi and Mitarai are all missing. Haiji only knew Toko. And the fact that she's missing..what if Komaru is missing? As he spoke about Komaru, a girl with a black bob and a small schoolgirl dress ran to the room, yelling for...Toko? 

"Haiji?!" Komaru yelled with a gasp.  
"Komaru, what the hell?"  
"Sorry. I was looking for Toko. She was gone all day and I tried looking, asking and even intruding some stores and bulidings...I just want to know were she is-/p>

They were interuppted by a certain static.

"Hello, formal killing game particpants. You're probably looking for your buddies. Oh, don't worry, they're here.  
Just in somewhere else...possibly off butchering eachother. 

In one big killing game...


	4. {Beforeward 1} IT STARTS...

I got in trouble by my mom, so don't expect an upload in a couple days. 

Thank you❤

I will update yall a bit though:

'What the hell are you saying, you damn mutt?!" Juzo roared through the screen.  
"Mutt?! I'll show you mutt! RAAAAWWRRR!" Monokuma screeched as the whole building [or the room, imagine what you want to imagine] began to shake, almost falling apart.

Komaru struggled to keep her stability as Haiji tried to hold her for safety. Everything that was going on honestly, wasn't her focus. She had to make sure Makoto and Toko, even Byakuya was safe.  
She was also shaken by the fact that the Monokuma she faced spoke like a regular human. Unlike the "Monokumas" she met...

The building began to stabilize as Monokuma calmed down. Seiko and Miaya both had a look of horror on their faces, as Izayoi had a look of annoyance while protecting Ruruka.

"Whew, excuse! That sure would've gotten out of hand, am I right? [Nyuck, nyuck, nyuck...]" Monokuma chided with a snarky mischevious tone.  
"Just tell us why you're here, you stupid fucking bear." Munakata cursed.  
"Oh my didn't think you would be the type for language, Mr, Syosuke! but I might as well explain..."

They braced themselves for the answer.

"A KILLING GAME."  
Everyone stood in horror as the bear muttered those words. 

"They're all in a brand new killing game of their own! Oh my! New killing, new blackeneds new murders! Oh what will Makoto think now? "  
"Makoto?!"  
"That's right, missy! Makoto's also in this! What, you wanna join or something? {Nyuck, nyuck, nyuck...}"

"Yes! take me with you, I don't care! I just need to see him!" Komaru yelled.  
"Wait, Komaru! What the hell are you doing?!" Haiji yelled.  
"I'm sorry! I need to see him! I need to rescue him!" Komaru didn't care. She wanted to get him out of there.

"Okay then! Just step in here."  
Monokuma shook the room, and out popped a transporation machine.  
"Get in here. This will take you there."

Komaru raced to the machine with no hesitation. She needed to see Makoto. [And Toko too. Sorry i forgot about her]

"Komaru, wait! It's a fucking killing game, what are the hell are you doing?!"

Haiji ran after her as an attempt to stop her. In an accident he tripped into the machine closing the door.

"Wait! Let me in!" Komaru yelled.  
"Sorry, only one person can enter! Gotta wait a couple days." Monokuma reassured.

Haiji screamed as he felt everything darken.

To be continued: Haiji meets everyone from the games as Komaru watches both Makoto and Toko from the live cameras.


	5. (Beforeward 2) He Enters She Watches

This will be short.

Komaru's POV

I watch Haiji leave me as the electricity [or light, dosen't matter] took him away. I was all alone. Makoto, Toko, Haiji...they were all gone. 

"Haiji...please...please take me with you...I need to see Makoto again..." *sob* *sob* I started to sob, thinking I might never see Makoto or Toko again.

"It's okay. We'll rescue your brother soon." Chisa softly spoke as she patted my back.  
"He'll be safe. I promise."

{[Narrator] Everyone shared looks of discomfort. Worry. Sadness. And shaken in fear.}

"How do I save him? How do I save Makoto? Toko?" I need to make sure they are safe. That he's ok." Komaru proclaimed hestiantly.

"I think I now know. Miaya, can you broadcast and hack into Monokuma's cameras? Seiko, help her.

*SPOILERS!!*

[In this Au, Miaya is not Monaca's cyborg/robot. She can work for herself. She can also hack cameras.]

Miaya nodded as she used the Mono Tv to hack into the cameras. She had a face struggle, reminding that it might take a while.

Seconds later...

{Chisa Yukizome} This might take a while. So try to find anything that might help.

[Komaru Naegi} On it! I guess...

After a while of exploring, Komaru sat to take a breather. It was hard, but worth it. She didn't expect to be in this situation. Minutes later, she heard a man's voice.  
{???} Hello. You must be?

Komaru looked up to see a man dressed in a beige suit, with a fedora on top. He had silky yellow hair. 

{Komaru Naegi} Ummm? Hello?  
{???} I just wanted to see how someone like you had a reason of being here. Not trying to be rude, anything. Name's Kizakura Koiichi. and don't worry, I'm no one dangerous. I work for the future foundation.

For someone who looked like he could assassinate you, his tone sounded really friendly. He might no harm.

{Komaru Naegi} Oh? well, my name's Komaru Naegi-

Before she could finish, she was rewarded by some great news...

"COME KOMARU! WE DID IT!" Chisa yelled through the hallway. 

"Will you tone it down? Damnit Chisa!" Juzo protested,

"Sorry. Look! We can see everything now!" Yukizome chirped. Komaru sighed in relief. 

Their happiness...their Hope...  
it was instantly ruined the minute they saw it. Her.

Junko Enoshima, herself, standing near the camera. With a cheery smile on her porcelain face.  
"Oh no she's here...."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next part: We meet our actual protagonist and the game officially begins on Ch.7.


	6. (Beforeward 3)Protag Introduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Transportation complete.*
> 
> Haiji woke up in a random room. Feeling stressed out from what happened, he pats his head. 
> 
> Only for it to go through in a fit of static.
> 
> He just became an AI.  
> But how?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The game will start next chapter. Be ready.

(SPOILERS!!!)  
Back then...  
It kept playing and playing and playing and playing...playing to no end.  
She felt she deserved it. She took a life of her own because she decided she wanted to be reckless. "Reckless...stupid...reckless..." She insulted herself as her life essence was being taken evey step, as she screamed and cried. It kept playing and playing and playing and playing until...  
*SNAP*

The execution was done. She was gone for good.  
"Goodbye, S-"

*BOOM! SPLAT!*  
The punishment room echoed with a leak of blood and a loud boom before it. The girl was dead. Dead and gone forever.

Until...  
In one large room, three lockers and opened. Out of one popped out the girl who was just now executed. The girl's name was... *NEW CHARACTER INTRODUCING...* Kaede Akamatsu, the Ultimate Pianist.


	7. (Final Foreward: Introducing Our Protags)The Game Starts Now...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (This dosen't count as a chapter to me, honestly)

Kaede stared at herself with wide eyes. How...? She was hanged, strangled and crushed but she's still alive. How?  
"HOW COULD I STILL BE ALIVE AFTER ALL THAT?!"  
Kaede screamed in her head, as she started to fidget uncontrollably.

"No. I can't be scared. I have to do this. For everyone...for him..." Kaede promised. "For Shuichi."

Our leader begins her adventure...

Kaede took a deep breath as she walked out the door, as she thought to herself.

"If this is another killing game, I can't make the same mistake again. I need to survive this...

She prepped herself before heading out the door.

"TO END DESPAIR!" ...  
Kaede paused as she LITERALLY yelled through the dark hallways.

"Kaede, you need to stop and take this serious." she thought as she patted herself, until-

(???) "HAH?!" She heard a masculine voice boom across the hallway. (???)"The fuck was that? Stop yelling damnit, you scared Chihiro!"  


(Chihiro) Mondo, you didn't have to...

A little voice trailed after it.

(???) Yelling is NOT allowed in a school environment! We must keep this peaceful!" A loud voice boomed out of nowhere. Kaede's heart almost stopped. 

@

After talking 3 steps forward, she saw them.

A buff man with a yellow corn-shaped pompadour, a small "girl" with a dress and beige hair and a tall, lanky man with big ass eyebrows. After a minute of looking they spoke...

Meanwhile...

"NO! Please, you have to listen!  
(Let's give it everything we've got...) I DIDN'T WANT TO KILL HER!  
(It'sssss...) NO! WAIT, PLEASE!  
(PUNISHMENT TIME!)

He felt every look and glare from everyone else as he was dragged away from his friends, a minute away from his life being taken from him. 

He was going to be the first one punished. Punished for something he didn't mean to do. 

A miracle, a blessing, something...he didn't want to die just yet. 

He was latched onto the pole and out popped a machine gun.  
(No...) Then rolled out 1000 balls, ready to strike.  
(No...no...)  
A switch was heard and the machine gun was on, pointing directly at him.

(NOOOOOO!) 

The boy gasped out of air as he sat in shock.  
(???)Whaaa...aaaAAAHHHHHHH!

He started to scream. Somehow he was blessed with the opportunity of life. A second chance. 

"If this feels like a blessing, why was this so terrifying?"  
He thought as he saw a boy with with a yellow beanie and pink braided hair.

NEW CHARACTER INTRODUCING: Leon Kuwata, the Ultimate Baseball Star.  
NEW CHARACTER INTRODUCING: Kazuichi Soda, the Ultimate Mechanic.


	8. Prologue: The Opening Ceremonial Introductions: Act One

POV 1: Kaede Akamatsu

**Author's Note:**

> Our protags of this story are Kaede and Toko.
> 
> Side-protags: Leon and Taka
> 
> Protag Leon is inspired by Danganronpa Killing Game Deluxe on IG.
> 
> Taka is one of the protags because him and Mondo will have a little side adventure that will be updated shortly.
> 
> Supports: Mondo, Kazuichi, Shuichi, Kaito, Rantaro, Kyoko
> 
> Antags: You decide!
> 
> (P.S: Haiji is NOT the protag.)
> 
> (P.S 2: The game starts at Chapter 6. The first is the backstory and the forward)


End file.
